


Steve McGarrett, Love Doctor

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Partnership, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes a shot at Danno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve McGarrett, Love Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's sad when [ this image](http://s1194.photobucket.com/albums/aa380/CheekyBeckett/Hawaii%20Five-O%20pics/?action=view&current=photo-2.jpg) inspires McDanno fic. What can I say? At least I killed an hour.

 Danny stopped cold in the doorway. "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

 Steve held the syringe up, double checking the dosage. "Danno, would you just get over here?" 

"No, seriously, what the hell? Who died and made you Medical Overlord? I said I'd get it taken care of. Get away from me with that. Are you crazy?" 

Danny did a quick backwards two-step that would have made a line dancer proud and plastered himself firmly to the wall. 

 Steve advanced on him. "Danny. Come here. Now."

"I said no, you freak," Danny exclaimed, twisting his face up in an interesting contortion and putting a hand out as if to keep Steve at bay. "I am not above screaming, Steven."

Steve looked out the window towards the main conference center in their office suite where Chin and Kono were hanging out and failing badly at trying not to look interested in the show in Steve's office.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"You know, every time you get the tiniest little boo boo you cry like a little girl, Danno. You got snagged on that rusty nail pretty good. Max said you needed a tetanus shot. I don't know why you wouldn't let him give you one but you need it, so cut the cheap theatrics and let's get this over with." 

"You don't know why?" Danny's voice got higher. "You don't know why I wouldn't let the friendly neighborhood medical examiner give me a shot in his torture chamber?"

"He's a doctor!"

"For dead people, Steven! What does that tell you!?"

"You know, for a hypochondriac, you sure are awfully resistant to medical assistance." 

"Medical assistance? You? You're even less qualified! I'd let Kamekona at me with that before you. He probably has more experience with shish kebabs. Now go put that skewer back where you found it and leave me alone." 

McGarrett put a hand over his eyes briefly. Usually when Danny got hysterical it was...well...hysterical. This time, not so much. This was why he didn't have kids of his own. Or pets. He was used to being obeyed immediately in the field, no questions, no back talk. 

He amended that quickly. _Had_ been used to it. Past tense. Pre-Danny Williams. He'd been annoyed to find that even after starting a personal relationship with the man outside of work the guy was even less inclined to listen to him. 

"For your information, I have advanced field medic and survival training but I'd get Kamekona down here for you if I thought it would get you to take the damn shot already." 

His reluctant partner shook his head. "Forget it, Grizzly Adams. I said no. I will see my own doctor on my way home." 

"No you won't Danny. You'll put it off til he won't have time for you today and then you'll end up waiting hours at a clinic. Is that what you want? Hours of being surrounded by sick people and runny nosed kids wiping their faces on every available surface?" 

Sometimes, when you loved someone, you had to fight dirty.

Might be working too. Looked like his last volley had made a chink in his armor, judging from the change in Danny's face. 

"You, my friend, do not play fair." 

"C'mon, would you just lemme give you the shot? It'll be over in thirty seconds. I'll even see if Kono has any superhero band aids in our "frightened child" emergency kit." 

Danny gave him the evil eye. Didn't help when Kono's voice piped out in the background. "We've got Iron Man! But I think Chin used the last Thor on his papercut so you're out of luck there." Chin helpfully held up his brightly bandaged finger. 

Steve added,"I can run to the drugstore if your heart is set on Hello Kitty." 

Danny scowled, dropped his defensive posture, and started to slowly roll up his sleeve. "You suck. You suck, the shot sucks, this whole office sucks. I am surrounded by suckage." 

Steve gave his best attempt at a sympathetic nod and grabbed the alcohol wipes off his desk with his free hand. "I know, Danno. I know."

Danny raised his voice. "And Chin better be getting his keys because I want Coco Puffs for this!" 

Chin chuckled and headed for the door. "I got your back, brah." 

**Author's Note:**

> Like how I snuck a boo boo reference in there? I need help.


End file.
